JST-1X Simoon Runner (Shu Kyūtaika)
Shu Kyūtaika (シュウ・キュウタイカ) is a nickname for the Simoon Runner (シムーンランナー), a fictional IFV or i'nfantry '''f'ighting 'v'ehicle in MGW's fiction Heroic Blaze SolAka. Also called GT-SR. Creation/Concept While aware of disadvantages and illogicality, MGW wanted to implement an intelligent sports car in battle. In Japanese Kanji, The official Kanji spelling of Shu's name in 貅耐火 走 (kyūtaika shu). The literal meaning of the name is "brave enduring fire Shu". The first name Shu means "to run". In 2011, MGW, notes regarding this machine has been completely lost when a virus attacked MGW's PC, and she had to rethink up some new data. It is also called the '''Brave Runner and the Foehn Runner. MGW considered the the weapon's visual motif similar to Enzo Ferrai, the Ferrari F50, or the 458 Italia automobile because of their sporty, sleek look. In 2015, she decided the Nissan GT-R over the Italian convertible for its flexible specifications and its neutral, grand-tourer frame. However, the GT-R is relatively slower than the Ferraii, but has quicker torque and acceleration. Technical Data ] *'Model Number:' JST-1X *'Manufacturer:' Shirei Kingdom Southern Military (Hoō Tribe) *'Class:'' High-Mobility/Speed Unique IFV *'Unit Type:' Ground Combat *'Layout:' Front Engine-Rear Wheel (FR) and All-Wheel Drive (AWD); body is two-seat coupé *'Energy Source/Engine:' 662kw Photovoltaic Engine (about 880 - 900 HP) *'Armor:' Hybrid composite armour *'Other Elements:' Fixed dry carbon "Wing" rear spoiler, bumper spoilers, air particle vents (front fender, rear bumper), electronic AWD, and 6-speed systematic transmission (F-1 dual paddle type). The supercomputer automobile "Shu Kyūtaika" is designed, and driven by Hoō soldier Ryōshi Osusora. Designation is from jidōsha (自動車), which means automobile, and sentō (戰闘), which means battle. "X" is a letter often used for experimental. Long ago, replacement for the internal combustion engine to preserve fossil fuels and nature was sought. The Shirei Kingdom had a goal to design light-armored, high-performance vehicles that could fight on par with tanks. The race car look was the idea of Ryoushi, who aspired to have a career in motorsports. 1X contains compact and retractable weaponry, and the first incorporated "supercomputer". Energy is collected by a predecessor to the solar cell called a "Solar Box". Ryoushi gave the car a name to "form a bond" with it, celebrating its character. The Photovoltaic Engine emulates a 3.8 liter V6 twin turbocharged engine, at least that's the idea. Since there are no elements from the internal combustion engine, such as pistons and liquid fuel, the turbo speed is achieved by taking in dangerous amount of energy and speeding up particle bouncing. License plate says "SKY GT1" Armaments/Equipment ;Supercomputer :For missions, a computer was designed to quickly gather and process data on the field, and to record the tendencies of the driver. It is also in charge of functioning the electrohydraulic semi-auto transmission, navigation, and the combat system. It is also able to form sentences. ;Solar casing :Bending light from the photovoltatic system, a lightly visible barrier is formed around the car to reflect long-distance bullets and light beams temporarily. The shield can be fully directed into the front to create a 90° barrier. ;Front Barrier :90 degree barrier that the car can use to rush against enemies and cause impact and incendiary damage. It's a function of the photovoltatic system. ;Smoke Discharger? :Behind four-ring tail lights ;Missile Pods. :Stored in trunk. ;Tri-Hybrid Shooter: Beam Pulse and 7x51 :Installed in the rear flank of car in retractable compartments. Has rapid shoot and burst shoot. ;N/A :?? Service History Earth The Simoon Runner will appear in London. Variants ;Byakuya :(白矢; white arrow) Developed on Earth by Hoshizawa. It has a spark silver chassis. Many hero's cars are white and blue color. Navigation Category:Heroic Blaze SolAka Category:Mecha Category:Science Fiction